


Through and Through all

by Tornpxge



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Real World, Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Vegetarians & Vegans, climate strikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tornpxge/pseuds/Tornpxge
Summary: Just a little project ;).





	Through and Through all

Prologue

I feel gravity pull me.  
Down.  
Down.  
Down.  
My eye-site is a blur of glistening windows with lights reflecting and I think I even catch a glimpse of myself, an obscure figure falling. I don’t have time to scream, I don’t think my life is flashing before my eyes like you’re always told it will.  
I’m just falling and frozen like a rag doll.  
Until suddenly the falling stops and I see the ground get further away instead of closer, I feel something latch onto me and then pull me upwards and abruptly I notice an arm wrapped around my waist, instinctively my hands reach up and over the persons back.  
“I’ve got you!” he re-assured me pressing me further against his side as I clawed at his back trying to grab any part of his suit to latch onto.  
“Please don’t drop me Peter!” I pleaded even though I already knew the answer, he wouldn’t.  
“I won’t, lock your arms around my neck, tight.” His voice which was slightly muffled by the mask told me oh so urgently.  
I did so without even thinking, following through with Peters command, or rather Spider Man’s.  
My brain barely comprehends what is happening as the two of us swing through the air, the bustling streets down below, the buildings nearby, the slight drops we make and the whizzes of the air compressors in his web slingers that come when he shoots a new web to another building.  
I’m alive and that’s all I can really process.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little project ;).


End file.
